Those Who Meddle
by Phantom Lightning
Summary: "Some lines were never meant to be crossed." UPDATE 12/18: Uh... better late than never? (this is a deleted scenes/omake/bloopers/whatever you call them chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not dead! And I'm back with a new fanfic! :D**

**I hope you all like it, because this chapter was really fun to write. I have high hopes for this story, and it's the longest prologue I've ever written. I considered ending it at several places, but I tried not to make this one as short as they were before.**

**And please, no flames. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. Constructive criticism is appreciated, though!**

**~Lightning***

* * *

There was a figure flying in the sky, and if it had been 10 years ago, one would've mistaken him to be Danny Phantom.

Yes, he was Danny Phantom, but he was not the one people had known and loved. This one had hair that shifted between white and blue in the light, and had a long, hooded black cloak on, although the hood wasn't up. The edges were tattered, and some of the holes were clearly from fire. His ever present logo was on the clasp, although it was a stylized letter P instead of the original logo. Under the cloak, he wore simple black clothes with a white trim. His gloves were now black, and he had gauntlets with a hidden blade inside them. His eyes weren't green anymore—they were blood red.

Although some would think otherwise, his costume change was for one simple reason—it reflected who he was now. He didn't trust anyone, and it clearly showed when you looked at him.

He didn't even steal the clothes—when he took over Dan's body he was like this.

Danny landed in the middle of a wasteland. The only colors around were brown and grey and corpses littered the ground. '_Figures,'_ he thought, sighing out loud. '_Of course the world ends even when I try to make good choices. And now there aren't any choices because everyone's dead." _ Danny laughed to himself, the mocking sound startling a nearby crow. It croaked at him before pecking at the ground, its red eyes unblinking as they looked up at him with an all too human intelligence.

Wait... _red?_

Danny looked closer at the crow and saw that it was glowing white, even though its feathers were an unnatural shade of black.

"The Ghost Zone isn't gone?" Danny said to the crow, feeling a mix of both surprise and happiness.

The crow stared at him, as if saying "Are you stupid or something?" before pecking at the air. To Danny's surprise, there was a green rip in the air. Even though it was only a small hole, it was enough to give Danny hope... before he realized that if even a minor ghost like the crow could open a portal, it meant that the world was so dead that it could connect to the Ghost Zone easily.

Danny sighed and opened a bigger portal to the Ghost Zone, knowing that there was nothing left for him.

The crow followed him in just as the portal closed.

Danny looked around. The Ghost Zone looked... deserted. That was the only way to describe it. There were no ghosts around, and judging by the glow coming from the caves on some of the islands, the smaller ghosts were hiding and weren't focused on eating each other. Danny shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. He began flying as fast as he could to where he remembered Clockwork's castle to be, already feeling a dark presence that the other ghosts had undoubtedly felt.

If anyone could help him, it was Clockwork.

)|(

"Danny, I've been expecting you." Clockwork said in his mysterious way as he turned around. "It's about time you came. You're 3.1838183 seconds late." (**Wait, what?)**

"Why?" Danny asked suspiciously. He didn't like how Clockwork was obscuring his view of the Time Portal.

"Because... I need your help. The other timeline is falling apart, and I need you as an apprentice to be able to control the timelines."

Whatever Danny had been expecting, it was not this.

"But... why? What's happening that's so important that the timeline is literally falling apart?" Danny asked, his red eyes flashing brighter as he become more panicked.

"Calm down, Danny. There's a lot to explain and very little time." Clockwork walked over and sat down at a table, motioning for Danny to do the same. Once Danny found a comfortable position to be in, Clockwork began talking.

"This story begins when you became Dan. As you should know, your past self defeated you, and with that you were able to break out. The timeline was as it should've been, but something went wrong. I'm not sure what happened exactly, but I need your help to fix it. Your other self is already starting to become evil." Clockwork said, gesturing at the screen.

_Danny's ghost sense went off. He immediately yelled "Going ghost!" and flew up to the roof, scanning area for anything glowing suspiciously. He spotted a glowing young girl wearing a pink dress petting a cat in the shade of one of the nearby buildings._

"_Hey, you!" he said, directing his comment at her. When she looked up, she was greeted by a glowing green fist. "That's called animal cruelty, you know!"_

_He fired the ectoblast, and captured her in the thermos, ignoring her scream of pain and the ectoplasm flowing freely from her wound._

_After transforming back, his phone began to ring, and the voices of his friends yelled at him._

"_What were you thinking, just running off like that? What if something happened to you? And we didn't know where you were?"_

"_Sorry, Sam. It's just that I saw a ghost. It was really too easy. I captured it and I only needed one ectoblast!" Danny said, smiling even though he knew his friends couldn't see it_

"_Well, who was it?" Tucker asked, already typing stuff for the ghost files._

"_Sorry, I didn't get her name." Danny said, shrugging._

_With that, he walked back into the Fenton Works building._

Clockwork paused the screen, freezing it. He turned around to face Danny and began to speak. "I want you to prevent him from turning evil. I know this won't be easy, but I'm allowing you to reveal yourself." _Of course, knowing you, you won't._

"But what if he doesn't believe me? What if he doesn't care?" Danny asked, his red eyes flashing brightly.

"That's why I'm going to grant you powers." Clockwork said, smiling at Danny.

"What kind of powers?" he asked.

"The powers of a demon." Clockwork said, grinning. (**I was going to write angel, but then I realized that would kinda contradict what they were talking about earlier. xD)**

"What? Why? How is that going to convince him?" Danny said, now more confused than anything.

"If you look like this, he would be convinced." Clockwork pointed at a picture which fizzled into existence on the screen, which was a picture of Danny with long curved horns on his head, red slitted eyes, black leathery wings, and a whip like tail with a curved ivory white blade on the side. "No sane person would want to become that." (**It sounds to me like I'm describing a cross between Danny and Ulquiorra's Secunda Etapa. Does anyone else get that feeling? No? Only me? Then forget I said anything. *waves hands*)**

"Um... Why would I want to become that? It wouldn't exactly be inconspicuous. And besides, you said it yourself—no sane person would want to become that." Danny said with a confused look on his face.

"Are you a ghost or not? Turn invisible. He can't know that I sent you and he'll probably try to lose you if he sees you, or as he would put it, 'my crazy evil future frootloop self who's even worse than the last'."

"Oh, okay... Wait, you didn't answer my question!"

"It's because..." Clockwork began, and he pushed Danny into the portal as he leaned closer. A time medallion was thrown over his neck, and Clockwork congratulated himself on his good aim.

"What the—AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**8/3 Update: Well, I fixed a few mistakes: Danny not having a time medallion, a few minor mistakes, and the shapeshifting thing. The shapeshifting thing was a joke, and I don't know why it's in here. It's probably because I forgot to correct it when I went back. If I missed any mistakes, please tell me. c:**


	2. Chapter 2

"...You're kidding, right?" – Normal speech

"_WHAT IS THIS?!"_ – Other means of speech (telepathy)

'_No one can hear my thoughts! ...Wait, what do you mean this is a fanfic?'_ – Thoughts

'_I remember it like it was yesterday... Wait, it was yesterday!'_ – Dialogue in flashbacks

**(THIS. IS. AWESOOOOME!) – notes and stuff**

* * *

"—AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran to the window to see a ghost falling from a glowing blue portal in the sky that was already closing.

"You know what to do, Danny." Tucker said as he started up his PDA, ready to type in observations to add to their ghost files.

"Sam, do you have backup ready?" Danny asked, nodding towards Sam.

"Of course, what do you expect? Just remember to call for backup, we wouldn't want _that_ to happen again." Sam said, taking out a small arsenal of weapons and narrowing her eyes at Danny, who blushed at the last part, clearly remembering the time when he made a mistake.

"Just remember, this is probably a new ghost, so be careful." Tucker said to Danny as he transformed and flew through the window.

"Hey, this is my turf, so get your tail out of here before I kick your ass!" Danny called out to the dazed lump on the ground. When he seemingly received no response, he tried again. "This is your last chance to back out of here and do that weird thingy you just did again!"

"You really think that you can beat me? Well, let's test out that theory." Enormous black leathery wings flapped, lifting the other ghost up with no effort as he floated in place, red eyes calmly meeting green.

"You'll pay for that comment!" Danny yelled as he charged at the other ghost, two bright green ectoblasts joining together to form a blinding white beam. It was the strongest he could make it, and could disintegrate most ghosts he fought. (Little did he know, many of the ghosts that came to his town to fight him were pathetically weak (and stupid), and an average ghost would come out only moderately damaged.) Much to his shock and horror, the other ghost flicked his tail (when did that get there?) and deflected the beam somewhere else.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" A NASA engineer yelled, a probe having been destroyed by something white.

* * *

"My turn." The other ghost flickered into existence 10 feet away to his left, and calmly shot a small white orb about the size of a golf ball, going so fast all he saw was a blinding white streak.

His vision went white, but not before he yelled out, "BACKUP!"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other. If Danny let go of his pride long enough to ask for backup something was wrong.

They ran outside to where they had seen the fight, and were mortified upon seeing Danny's unresponsive body.

"DANNY!" They yelled as one, running to help their friend. Sam let out a sigh of relief when she realized he was still breathing.

"You'll pay for that, ghost!" Sam screeched, firing a large green ball of energy from a Fenton Bazooka she seemingly produced out of nowhere.

He calmly deflected it with a gauntlet, where it hit somewhere else.

A plane flying to Australia gained a new hole in its wing.

"I have better things to do then watch you try to hurt me with those things you call weapons." Cold red eyes showed that he didn't even consider them worthy of his notice, and he flew away with a loud sonic boom and a trail of white light, which quickly died away.

A ghostly crow cawed, flying away as the streets were deserted.

* * *

"I don't know what happened, but he was really strong. I didn't even catch his name, but I do know he looked kind of creepy, with the black wings and tail." Danny said, his shirt off as Sam tended to his wounds.

"So we'll just call him Shadow or something like that, it's not really that important. Maybe he'll give us his name if you say it enough. You said he moved very fast, had teleportation, or used some other power?" Tucker said, typing things into the ghost files.

"He also had wings, although I don't think he really needed them, and a tail. I didn't see that much of him."

"Well, we'll just have to make you stronger. Next time you'll be able to beat him!"

Danny groaned, burying his face in his hands. He hated training.

It was official. Mondays sucked.

* * *

"Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to take _ghost steroids_?" Danny said, gaping in horror and shock. That was even worse than training!

"Well, they're not steroids, per say, just focused ghost energy. They'll give you a boost." Tucker said, holding up a syringe with a glowing green liquid inside, which sloshed around with a strange noise, making Danny want them even less, if that were possible.

"Yeah, but... That stuff looks like some kind of acid! How do you know it won't kill me?!" Danny said, eyes darting around for some means of escape as he was backed into a corner by the people he called his friends.

"Calm down, Danny. You've taken injections before without knowing what effects they might've had on your half ghost body." Sam said, trying to calm him down.

"...That just made me feel a lot less confident in taking whatever you try to give me next time."

"True, but it worked, didn't it?"

"Still, there is no way you are putting that stuff in me." Danny said, already knowing it was a lost cause when he realized there was no space left between his back and the corner.

His scream ran out through the entire house.

Thankfully Jazz was at college, and Danny's parents were at a ghost hunting convention for the nest two days.

* * *

**(Let's refer to alternate Danny as Shadow for now.)**

Shadow couldn't believe it. Had his alternate self really fallen that far? He had seen it in action in Clockwork's time portal, but seeing it in real life, and directed at him was much worse. He was an annoying, brash idiot with an over inflated ego and an above average level power, which he seemed to like flaunting around.

Honestly, he couldn't really see why all the other ghosts were so interested in him. Their fascination with him really made no sense, because there was a simple, logical explanation that most people could've easily thought of by themselves.

Danny Phantom didn't have as much power as him, because if he did, the ghostly energy would've started rotting his body inside out. Or given him cancer. Or something.

Of course, it was a theory made by the crazy evil frootloop who turned him into this, so Shadow had decided to not put all his faith in it.

Then again, said crazy evil frootloop figured out how clone halfas and developed the ghost gauntlets... and made a human-ghost shield... and was a genius... but was still crazy and had a cat named Maddie. Anyone who had multiple holograms of a married woman who hunted ghosts was not someone you should trust.

NEVERMIND; that theory should be crossed off, considering that it was coming from the guy who cloned other people.

* * *

"ARGH!" Danny's body gave one last green electrical crackle before finally stopping, although he was still smoking slightly.

"I... am... never... doing... that again." Danny said weakly, panting heavily between pauses.

Sam pulled out a small device used to measure a ghost's power and smiled. "Up by 0.2 points. We're going to get there in no time."

"Yeah, only 23 more injections to go." Tucker said, smiling confidently back before holding up a box of sterilized needles with glowing green liquid inside all of them, with the exception of one empty slot.

Danny passed out, reverting to human form.

Sam and Tucker sat down next to him, both grinning evilly. This would be fun.

-Time skip-

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Danny yelled, 23 needles sticking out of him in random places.

"Sorry Danny, but it was either this or you doing each one individually. And we all know how that would turn out, right?" Sam said, smiling innocently at him.

Danny only groaned in response.

Sam scanned him again and smiled at him. "Well, you're at 8.5 now. At this level of power I'm sure you'll be able to take on Shadow, because we haven't seen any ghosts with a higher power than that so far." Sam pretended to not hear Tucker's comment about her ignoring most of the ghosts Danny met.

"Well, this would be the perfect time to test out this new device I made..." Tucker said, rubbing his hands together like an evil villain.

"TUCKER!" Both Danny and Sam yelled.

"What? I was just kidding?" Tucker said with his arms raised in a submissive position.

More screams rang out.

It was amazing that the neighbors never noticed that people were screaming in pain in the basement. Maybe they were just ignoring it?

-Next door-

Light Yagami hummed happily while listening to screams coming from the neighbor's basement while he ate potato chips and wrote in a black notebook.

Life was good.

* * *

"Master! The, the scanners have d-d-detected a, a new demon! The, the Hounds want you to c-come as soon as p-possible!" A young man wearing completely white said to an older man, who was wearing a white suit.

"Excellent. Tell everyone to clean up their ceremonial wear; we have a demon to find soon. ...AND DON'T FORGET, THE EMBLEM GOES ON THE BACK!" The man glared at the younger at the last comment, which left him cowering in a corner before he picked himself up only because he feared what the master would do to him if he forgot it... again.

The other man walked down white corridors, giving off the air of confidence that only people who were absolutely sure of what they were doing. Soon enough, he reached the east wing, where the researchers all worked on tracking down demons and recording their research. There was also a team of highly trained hackers looking for any classified information on something that might've been supernatural, never leaving a trace or any sort of footprint. The team of scientists was working on... actually, not even he knew. Nor did he want to know. The inventors worked on weapons and just things in general that would make things easier. Then, of course, there was the team of people who jokingly called themselves "hell hounds" or just "hounds" for short, because of how they tracked demons down and swore to never give up. This was the room that he entered.

"Hello, Gregory. What is so important about this new demon that you wanted to tell me personally about?" The man asked, nodding at a raven haired scientist with glasses, who was wearing the white lab coat of the Research Department, with a picture of a hellhound on the left breast pocket.

"I don't really think it's my place to tell you; after all, they did most of it." Gregory nodded to the rest of your team.

"Oh, Gregory, don't belittle yourself so much. You're a much better researcher than you give yourself credit for." The other man said, patting Gregory on his back.

"I may be, but if I didn't, I would grow an ego as big as yours!" Gregory bantered back, smiling.

By now, the other people in the room had overheard their conversation, and practically sprinted towards them.

"Master, we have discovered something the likes of which we have never seen before!" One man yelled, throwing himself at his 'master's' feet, as the others followed suit.

"Please, you don't need to call me that, nor do you need to throw yourselves at my feet. Haven't we gone over this before? Call me Alexander; we're all coworkers here." The man said, trying to move the other people from his legs without hurting them.

"But master, you took us in when nobody believed us and trained us. It's the least we can do!" One cried out, sobbing uncontrollably as he buried his face in Alexander's leg.

Alexander facepalmed. "Okay, so could you at least tell me what you've discovered?" he asked, glaring daggers at Gregory who was (unsuccessfully) trying to hide his smile.

"Oh... yeah... that. Jeffrey, could you explain to Master what we've found?"

"Of course, Master!" The man who had previously been crying on Alexander's leg said enthusiastically, jumping on his coworkers who either didn't notice or didn't care. He ran over to a computer and motioned for the other people to get up and stop grabbing Alexander's legs like the world was about to end. Alexander walked over, smiling at the antics of the other people in the room.

"This new demon has strange energy patterns, no less weak than the others we've seen so far, but different," the man pointed to a red line on the paper, zigzagging in the same way a polygraph would look, "but this line here indicates that it may also be part ghost!" The man pointed to a green line which went over the red line, crossing over it. "See, the red line spikes upward most of the time when the green one spikes downward, and the green one looks like the pattern a ghost's would usually take—a consistent level while spiking when any ghostly powers are used. The demon line also seems similar to it, but more not exactly ghostly. That led us to the conclusion that it's not simply possession, but the two forces are working together and both belong to one being." The man concluded, looking eagerly at Alexander's face to see what he would think.

"This... do you know what this means?" Alexander asked rhetorically, already knowing that the others knew what it meant.

"Yes... that our theory was true." The other man said, grimacing at the thought.

"Yes. I'll visit the Battle Department. In the meantime, I want you to keep gathering information about this demon and what it may entail." Alexander said gravely, watching as the small group of people returned to their positions, all traces of the playful idiots gone, as a team of devoted researchers who would do anything to find what they were looking for was left behind. They really were like hounds, playful, but ready to kill when the order came.

Alexander walked away, closing the door behind him. They would have to work with out distractions, and he knew he would only be a hindrance.

Besides, the Battle Department was all the way in the west wing, far away from the delicate equipment and experiments in the east wing. They tended to try to kill each other if forced to work together, the Battle Department wielding swords and guns while the Research Department threw deadly acids and poison gas bombs.

Contrary to popular belief, hackers weren't good with just computers.

-Because no one wants to see 3 paragraphs of just walking-

As Alexander neared the east wing, the sounds of yells and the clashing of swords grew louder. The sounds of angry medics yelling at patients were the loudest, though. Alexander opened a white door with streaks of red painted on it, and was almost hit by a stray knife. The sounds of battle abruptly stopped, and everything was unnaturally silent.

"Now, who threw that knife?" Alexander said, clearly expecting an honest answer.

A man raised his hand, and walked over to Alexander, trembling in fear. He began shaking violently when Alexander grabbed his throwing hand, already fearing the worst.

To his surprise, Alexander held his hand and corrected the position he had been holding his knife in.

"Always remember, a dull blade is more dangerous than a sharp one. A teammate who refuses to ask others for help is the same way. I know you want to do it by yourself, but what if you struck down one of your teammates in battle?"

Even though the young man was blushing furiously and felt humiliated by forgetting their creed, he knew Alexander was right. He nodded at Alexander, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

"Good, now on to more pressing matters. I want you to tell the Stealth Unit and the Weapons Department to prepare for battle. I am going to personally choose a small group of five to find a new demon because the area we will be going in is a red area for ghosts, possibly even black. Please also tell the medics; they will probably send in a ghost expert with you. Even if you are not chosen, train hard, because we will be preparing for war. Now, I need someone good with swords, someone who is familiar with the SED in either sword form, mirror form, or transfer form, and someone who can use many short ranged weapons. I'll have to go to the Assassin Unit to find someone who can fire long range energy projectiles. If you do apply, you will have to be able to work with the others and be skilled. Now, who wants to join?"

Most of the people in the room ran over to him.

Alexander sighed.

It was going to be a long day.

-Small time skip-

A man clumsily used a Supernatural Energy Device in mirror form, but lost control and was hit by the energy beam, knocking him out instantly.

"MEDIC!" Alexander yelled, and a group of people wearing white rushed in and put the man on a gurney, disappearing at the same speed.

"NEXT!"

A man came in, threw a knife at a target, but missed by about ten feet and was promptly dismissed.

"next..." Alexander said, burying his face in his hands. He only needed to find the sniper, but it seemed like cosmic forces were using him as entertainment, because he knew his men were much better than this. It could also be stage fright, but this world was so messed up an explanation like that was rare.

A man walked in with soap suds in his hair, completely drenched in water with only a towel and a rubber ducky dressed like an assassin from Assassin's Creed.

Alexander facepalmed. Okay, now he knew strange forces were at work here.

After all, the only person who owned a rubber ducky like that was Alexander. He had paid several hundred dollars to have it specially made and for it to be durable.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter for anything I've ever written... and I admit I wrote pretty much all of it in the last week. Before I only had the first paragraph... and I replaced that, too. But at least you have your new chapter~! Please review and tell me if you spotted any mistakes~!**

**-Lightning**


	3. Chapter 3

_**THIS IS A BIG GLARING DISTRACTION.**_

**Now that I have your attention, I must ask you a very important question.**

**What do you think the group of demon hunters should be? They're going to play a fairly major role in the plot, so it has to be good. PM me or leave a review with a suggestion in it.**

**Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

"Men, this is your last chance to back out of this." Alexander said, looking at the people in front of him. "I have chosen you because you are the best at what you do. If you can't cooperate with everyone here, I suggest you back out immediately, or this will be very hard for all of us." When he saw no one backed out, he nodded and began walking to the exit of the small white room they were standing in. He motioned for them to follow, and together, they began walking to the plane that was their method of transportation for this trip.

Thankfully, they were the only ones going on the plane besides some crazy ghost hunters. They didn't pay the small group any mind, even though they were carrying futuristic looking weapons, were wearing all white, and had shiny armor.

Of course, it wasn't like they COULD complain about it anyway, because some of them were wearing spandex outfits in just about every colour under the sun and some that shouldn't have even existed in the first place.

It was hard to believe that these were some of the best ghost hunters in the world.

"WHoooOOOooOO! Are yooooOOOu going to Amity Park tooOOOooo?" One of people wearing the brightly coloured suits said, wiggling their fingers and saying it like how most people thought ghosts sounded.

Daniel, the sniper, decided he'd had enough of the amateurs who called themselves "ghost hunters" and punched the man in the face. He fell back, blood gushing from his nose, and the rest of the flight was quiet as the ghost hunters decided not to bother the people wearing white ever again.

* * *

They made it to Amity Park safely and peacefully, although the aforementioned people wearing white were confused and wondered why no one was talking. They went through that very often in their own group; didn't the outside world work the same way.

"Okay, so we need to train to be able to defeat that Shadow guy. Let's go over what we already know about him." Sam said, looking over a list of the powers Shadow used in his fight against Danny (because they refused to call it anything but a fair fight, even though it obviously wasn't).

"He has wings and a tail which are probably scaled, judging from the description you gave us." Sam began, nodding at Danny in acknowledgement. "He also fell out of a blue portal in the sky? That probably means it's a new ability or he isn't very skilled with it. We can use that to our advantage by aiming for any other blue portals. And you said his ecto energy was white?"

Before Sam could continue with her one sided conversation, Tucker cut in.

"What does the color of his ecto energy have to do with anything? It not like it serves any actual purpose, right?" Tucker said, looking at Sam with an idiotic expression on his face.

Sam resisted the urge to facepalm and took a deep breath before continuing her explanation. "If you'd have just let me continue, you would've known by now. The reason why I brought that up was because of several reasons. If we battle in the nighttime, the white energy would be a more noticeable color, especially if he puts more power into his attacks. We would also be able to send messages using blasts from some of the Fenton's inventions, like red for danger, or blue to show that we've spotted him, and it wouldn't be able to be confused with the attacks Shadow has."

"Oh." Tucker said, blinking.

"As I was saying…" Sam continued, talking in an energetic voice and using helpful colourful diagrams, although all of it completely flew over Danny's and Tucker's heads.

Sam turned around from her presentation that had appeared out of a small pocket dimension (although nobody knew that it existed) to see if the two boys understood. To her shock and horror, she saw both of them snoring softly, obviously having been asleep for quite some time, judging by the size of the spot of drool on Danny's shirt.

'_Am I really that boring?'_

* * *

**I hate how short this is. I know you don't want excuses, so I won't give them to you. If you want the full story, feel free to PM me. I won't violently pull out your organs and stuff then back inside your body through your mouth, don't worry~ (well, unless you're a flamer.)**

**Now here's a deleted scene for you! The funny thing is that I actually did end up writing this into the story before taking it out. xD**

**Please review, and enjoy this *slight* crossover!**

**(Only people who have some knowledge of the anime Death Note will understand this.)**

* * *

_Shadow stared at the idiots who had just injected Danny with ghost energy. That had to have been painful. Why hadn't the neighbors noticed any screaming? Quickly flying through the walls and into the other house, he saw something he hadn't been expecting to see. Ever._

_A person was writing names in a black notebook, some having causes of death written below them as a strange grey… thing floated next to them, popping apples into its mouth._

_The person grabbed a bag of chips from the pile next to his desk… OPENED IT! He bit down on it and began sparkling, his thoughts being broadcasted so loud, you could practically hear them._

'I'll take a potato chip…. AND EAT IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!'

_Wait…_

_Shadow phased through the desk, and saw that the person had wounds from a gun, still fresh and oozing blood, although the amount of blood on his clothes never changed._

_He was a ghost._

_Shadow just shook his head and flew away._

_Ghosts seemed to just get weirder and weirder as he met them._

_Maybe all the good haunts were taken?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I really have no excuse this time. *shot* Hey! At least I admit it!**

**So, anyway. ****Here are all my stupid crossover ideas that I will never turn into actual stories. They should never be taken seriously. Not even if the world is burning around you a flaming sharks fly through the air.**

**If you value your sanity, don't read this.**

**Then again, this **_**is**_** a fanfiction website, so carry on.**

* * *

DIRECTOR'S CUT (:D)

"Danny, I have something to tell you…" Shadow said, his red eyes darkening to a pitch black.

"What?" Danny asked nervously, eyes darting around for a way of escape if what he thought was happening was really happening.

"I'm… You."

"Oh. So you're not my father?" Danny said, sighing in relief. "Hold on, did you just say that you," Danny gestured with his hand, "were me this entire time?! The person I've been trying to kill for months is MYSELF?!"

"Well. To be fair, this isn't the first time you've done it." Shadow said casually as he watched Danny faint on the ground in front of him. "I'm not cleaning that up."

And without another word, Shadow left the stage, leaving a very lonely underpaid child actor to wake up in the middle of a different group of people filming Sleeping Beauty. He had woken up just as the prince was about to kiss him, and needless to say, it was awkward.

* * *

"So, does anybody have any idea what we should call ourselves now?"

"Let's be Akatsuki!"

"NO! For the last time, we aren't an evil organisation hell-bent on capturing magical demons and ruling the world with them!"

"But we _are_ hunting demons and our goal _is_ to—"

"NO SPOILERS!"

* * *

"Why is my name Shadow?" Shadow asked, out of the blue.

"Hm?"

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Shadow was a lot less threatening as a small hallucination sitting on top of my computer, which was how I got away with thing like that.

"Why is my name Shadow?"

"I dunno. Blame Danny because he's stupid like that."

And then I watched a hallucination of Shadow chase around a hallucination of Danny.

I really need to get more sleep.

And read/write less fanfiction.

* * *

"DEMONIC GHOST BEAM OF DEATH!" Shadow called out, launching a white ball of swirling energy at Danny.

"HALFA POWER ULTIMATE ATTACK!" Danny launched his own bright green beam of energy at Shadow's ball in retaliation and they collided exactly in the middle of the two (somehow).

"Danny, are you sure you really want to do this?" Clockwork asked, appearing to Danny.

"Yes… I WON'T GIVE UP!" Danny yelled, his green eyes blazing with unrestrained power.

"Very well." Clockwork smiled and handed Danny his staff, disappearing with a small sound that seemed to be everything in the universe combined into one thing that spoke of the first cries of a newborn child, the last breath of a dying man, tales of long gone places—in short, it sounded like Time, there was no way to properly describe it.

"Is this really the path of fate you choose?" Another ghost dressed in flowing black robes glittering with stars said, appearing to Shadow at the exact same moment Clockwork did to Danny.

"Yes. I want to do this." Shadow replied, his eyes seeming to freeze over in a steely color that didn't seem to really be a color, more like the an empty void that had somehow managed to fill itself and still be a bottomless, never-ending void.

"Very well. I give you my power, use it well." And with that, the ghost handed Danny his scythe (when had that gotten there?) and seemed to melt back into the world around him.

"WAIT!" Shadow yelled, his free hand reaching for the other ghost. The ghost paused and looked at him intently with grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Shadow said, feeling a faint sense of déjà vu as he remembered a 14 year old Danny Fenton who only wanted to protect his family.

The ghost smiled at him. "Spacerift."

And with that, the ghost disappeared, phasing into the world around him, the transition so smooth, Shadow hadn't even realised it until he was gone.

Grabbing his new scythe, Shadow smiled.

Time started again, although the ghosts facing each other were no longer what they had been less than a fraction of a second ago.

Shadow's two wings seemed to be darker than before, like an endless void attached to his back in the shape of wings. They seemed to suck in the light around them, and his tail seemed to be the same, except the single spike on his tail which seemed to glow a blinding white, so bright that the world around it seemed to dull in comparison. His horns were the same, standing out in sharp contrast against the pitch black hair around them. The scythe he was holding was completely black, save for a myriad of stars moving across the blade with a plain black metallic handle that had swirls of some kind of clear glowing crystal fused into it. He was wearing soft, shimmering black versions of his clothes, and they seemed somehow wispy, like they weren't completely there in a single place. His hair now reached down to the floor, and he smiled, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

Danny, however was wearing light blue and purple clothes. He gripped his staff tighter and glared at Shadow, radiating ghostly fire off of his body.

"Let's finish this." Shadow said, making the world around him darker, like he was sucking out all the light from the world.

"I agree." Danny said and increased the output of his flames.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"RAAA-ARGK!" Shadow cried out, tripping over his newly lengthened hair.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Danny laughed, rolling on the ground, his eyes filling with tears as he laughed at the sight. "You tripped over your own—HAHAHAHAHA-HGURK!" Danny gurgled as he accidentally impaled himself on Shadow's scythe, which had been lying innocently on the floor.

"Let it be known that long hair really does mean more power." Shadow smirked after he dusted himself off and recovered his dignity. He then began to flap his wings… but they got tangled in his hair.

"AAARRGH!" Shadow screamed in pain as some of his hair was ripped out by the flailing appendages.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed as he flew by a building, making a man who was sitting there choke on his coffee.

"NO! I'M NOT A GHOST! I'M NOT ANYTHING CLOSE TO A TRADITIONAL GHOST! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THE PONIES!" Shadow rocketed past, screaming and flapping his wings like there was no tomorrow as he crashed into several buildings, forgetting to turn intangible in his haste. (When he said he wasn't a traditional ghost, he wasn't lying. Honestly, would you call a time traveling, dimension jumping, half demon, part ghost, with a little bit of human in the mix a traditional ghost?)

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! TAKE ME WITH YOU! THE PONIES! PLEASE!" Danny cried out, his words almost lost in the wind.

Shadow didn't say a word, only backing up enough to grab Danny and take off with an even faster burst of speed, going so fast that he actually left a trail of rainbows and a huge ripple of colour in the sky.

Later…

"Rainbow Dash, did you do that?" Twilight Sparkle asked her friend who was sleeping in a tree, as usual.

"Do what?" the pegasus pony asked, lazily opening one eye.

"That Sonic Rainboom that I saw a few minutes ago. I think you did something wrong, though; the green was a little too strong."

"Sorry, wasn't me. I haven't had a chance to do one in a while." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and shifted into a different position, obviously having gone back to sleep.

"If it wasn't Rainbow Dash, who was it?" Twilight Sparkle wondered.

She would hear about the crazy ghost hunter ponies chasing strange creatures that could shoot colourful beams of energy without horns later, although she never made the connection.

* * *

"Shadow! Hey, Shadow!"

Shadow groaned. Danny would always annoy him after every chapter. Maybe it was because Danny was supposed to hate Shadow, when it reality Danny was like a leech, always hanging off of him. Danny hadn't sucked his blood out yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"What is it this time?" Shadow growled out, eyes focused intently on his goal, the exit that seemed to call to him with a choir of angels playing.

"Shaaaaaaaaaadooooooooow!" Danny whined, pawing at him.

'_Must… ignore… idiot…'_ Shadow thought, walking faster to try to get away from the little menace.

Why did the door have to be in a mile-long corridor?

"SHAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOW!" Danny screamed, tackling Shadow to the ground.

Shadow sometimes really hated being a time traveler/dimension jumper/whatever the hell he was.

* * *

"I've really got to update my stories," A girl mumbled, face buried in an enormous pile of unfinished homework and old homework that was years old. Mugs partially filled with tea were spread out, some having mold on them. The only place on the small junk that wasn't covered with junk was the mysteriously clean keyboard. A wireless mouse looked up at her, clicking buttons in astonishment at her statement and began flying around, knocking paper and mugs off the desk.

"I should work on TWM, but I have all those other partially written fanfics lying around as well…" She pondered about it for a moment before shrugging and going back to sleep. The magically animated mouse was sad.

"YOU SHOULD UPDATE MY STORY!" Shadow yelled, whacking her on the head.

"OW!" She glared at him and stood up before yelling back, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well, you turned me into some sort of Mary-Sue! I mean what do you think they're thinking after you turned me into a part demon with some outfit that's crossing over with multiple fandoms? There's a reason why you don't have any reviews! And I've been suspended in a plot hole for more than three months! I think I have a right to be angry!" He exclaimed, eyes blazing red in fury and angst.

The authoress rubbed her head before glaring back at him. "Fine, I'll update your story! But there's a reason why you sound so Mary-Sue-ish, and we'll get there in a few more chapters! And the outfit? YOU PLAY TOO MANY VIDEO GAMES, THAT'S WHY."

"But those games don't even exist in my universe! And even if they did, we haven't seen them, so it's NOT canon! So HA!"

"Fine, I'll change your outfit into one of the ones my very old unused OC's was wearing." Just as she began opening the document, Shadow waved him hands and tried to stop her.

"NO! Anything but the OC's PLEASE! I beg of you, just don't force me into one of their outfits!" Shadow was crying at that point, his mind filled with horrible images that had been burned into his mind.

She smirked and erased the section she was writing. "I knew you would see it my way. But you're right; no one should have to endure the fate my old OC's suffered. Let me just rewrite this section into something that's not quite so Mary-Sue-ish."

And so, the rewriting began.

* * *

**Uh… yeah.**

**You really don't want to know. I call this "The Plot Bunny Graveyard". These will never actually happen in the story, although the one where Shadow magically materialised might answer questions like: "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" or "WHAT USE COULD THIS POSSIBLY SERVE?" or even "DUDE I H8 UR STORY I TNUNK U SHUD GO DYE IN A HILE".**

**Okay, let's ignore that last one since I know you are all wonderful people who would never do something like that.**

**I love you guys, really.**

**In unrelated news, my friend wants to name the demon hunting organisation "Akatsuki". After reading about Naruto and watching it for a few months, I looked back to this story and burst into laughter.**

**But seriously, does the organisation really sound that bad?**

**Review and tell me what you think about the nameless organisation. C:**


End file.
